pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Eggs
center|100px|link=|Potions Pokémon Eggs are Pokémon-related resources which allow Trainers to obtain Pokémon. They can be obtained from PokéStops around the world. Each owned egg contains random Pokémon and can be hatched by walking one of three specified distances. Kinds of Pokémon Eggs There are four kinds of Pokémon Eggs, with different distances required to be walked. The trainer must walk with an egg in an incubator in order to hatch it. These three types of eggs can be obtained from Photo Discs at Gyms and PokéStops: * 2-km Eggs, * 5-km Eggs * and 10-km Eggs. There are also special 7-km Eggs that can be received via Gifts sent by Friends. These eggs will hatch available Alolan forms of Kanto-region Pokémon or Baby Pokémon. They cannot be obtained by spinning the Photo Disc at a PokéStop or Gym. File:Egg 2k.png | 2-km Egg File:Egg 5k.png | 5-km Egg File:Egg 7k.png | 7-km Egg File:Egg 10k.png | 10-km Egg When the game was released, all three kinds of eggs had the same in-game appearance: cream-white egg with pale-green spots on it. As of October , 2016, with the release of update version 0.43.3, 5- and 10-km Eggs gained a different appearance, with their spots becoming orange and purple respectively. Pokémon Eggs collection Players can see currently owned eggs in the Eggs tab under the same in-game interface location that Pokémon collection and battle parties are. To enter to the page with captured Pokémon in game: #in Map View touch Main Menu button 30px|link= #touch Pokémon button 30px|link= #touch EGGS tab on the top of the screen or swipe to the left Hatching Pokémon Eggs Hatching Pokémon Eggs is one of currently three ways to obtain Pokémon, the others being catching them and trading with a friend. To hatch an egg, the player needs to have at least one currently unused egg incubator. Pokémon Eggs hatchlings There is specified group of Pokémon that trainers can hatch from eggs. This group of Pokémon changes with new Pokémon being added to the game or temporarily for certain events. Pokémon hatched from eggs always come with a number of their species' candy higher than what a trainer would receive from catching it in the wild. The CP of Pokémon hatched from eggs is based on the trainer's level when the egg was acquired, not when it is hatched. The maximum CP of Pokémon hatched from eggs is equal to the CP on 20th Pokémon level. Changes Since the release of the game, there have been several changes to distances and the list of Pokémon that could be hatched from eggs. Gallery File:Egg Variants.jpg | Promo picture introducing different colors for each kind of egg. Trivia * After the game's release, there were disputes in the player community, whether or not region-exclusive Pokémon could be hatched from eggs that were obtained from PokéStops outside the regions that such Pokémon spawn in. ** Niantic has confirmed region-exclusive Pokémon, Mr. Mime, Tauros, Kangaskhan and Farfetch'd, could only be hatched from eggs obtained in the designated region. Tweet via John Hanke. Twitter. Retrieved on 2016-11-05. ** Sometime later in summer 2016, all 4 region-exclusive Pokémon were removed from eggs, and since that time there had been no more regional Pokémon in eggs. ** Until World Tourism Day in September 2019, the region-exclusive Pokémon were added to their native 5-km eggs. * All Pokémon that can be hatched from eggs are the first-stage evolution forms of their Pokémon families. * Hatching Pokémon Eggs is the only way to obtain Baby Pokémon. * Despite the fact that Pokémon Eggs don't use slots in items bag, they cannot be obtained from PokéStops when the bag's slot limit is exceeded by items. * Eggs count towards Pokémon storage; thus, it cannot be obtained when Pokémon storage is full. * There are instances that allow players to see the most recently hatched Pokémon in their Pokémon collection or Journal before even seeing a notification or the animation of hatching an egg. * There is significant relation between Buddy distance for candy reward of specific Pokémon and what kind of egg it hatches from, as: **Pokémon that hatch or originally hatched from 2-km Eggs have to walk 1 km for candy reward, **Pokémon from 5-km Eggs have to walk 3 km for candy reward, **Pokémon from 10-km Eggs have to walk 5 km for candy reward **Legendary Pokémon that don't hatch from any egg have to walk 20 km for candy reward. References External links * Professor Willow has discovered that Pidgey & Rattata no longer hatch from Eggs. He also found that Eevee now hatches from 5 km Eggs only. Twitter. Retrieved 2016-11-03. * Eggs: Can You Hatch Evolved Forms or Region-Specific Pokemon?. The Silph Road. Retrieved 2016-12-30. pt-br:Ovo zh:Pokémon Egg Category:Game elements